


Poison & Wine

by rednecksaints



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Song Lyrics, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rednecksaints/pseuds/rednecksaints
Summary: A different POV from Slughorn's Christmas party.Song Fic - Inspired by "Poison & Wine" by The Civil Wars.





	

Her skin was warm.

It stung against the cold capsuling his hands as he held her exposed waist. The cut in her dress was so revealing that the entire of her back was open to the room like a blank canvas, the fabric of the dress making an outlined frame of satin and beading. Her muscles tightened and flexed as his fingers met the small of her back. He knew she wasn’t pleased that he had grabbed her up so unexpectedly from the dance floor, but he was amused. 

Taunting Granger and making her life hell was part of his daily to-do list, but it was only in the last few years that he’d begun looking forward to the times he saw her face in a crowded corridor, or at dinner in the Great Hall. She sat with her companions, chatting away about who knows what and flipping through the pages of whatever book she was reading that week under the table. At first he hadn’t noticed how much attention he was paying her with. There was something about the way she bit her lip nervously when pondering over a question in class and the determination she somehow managed to pull off behind the shy innocence that shown vibrantly through her natural character. He’d come to recognize Hermione Granger as beautiful, but it’d taken him too long to admit it, and now his time was up.

 

_**You only know what I want you to.** _

 

She looked up at him with sad eyes, and secretly he hoped she knew how sorry he was. The past few months had been hard on everyone. Not just with the threat of war looming over their heads, but loyalty was becoming something extremely rare and hard to find. Draco wanted more than anything to tell her that he would never allow harm to her in any way. That despite the position he was in, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He could give her the ultimate protection, for when he fulfilled the Dark Lord’s wishes, Draco would be a hero. He could provide whomever he cared for with a free pass into the new world Voldemort built for their kind. 

Maybe it didn’t matter that she was Muggle-born. If only he could convince her to do the right thing - to come with him. 

“Draco.” His name slipped off her lips in a quiet whisper, sending his heart bursting through his chest. “What are you doing?”

He’d maneuvered them into a corner behind the pastel curtains that hung along the walls. If he was going to get this out, he needed to do it right then, before Potter or anyone else at Slughorn’s gathering noticed she was missing.

“Hermione, I need you to listen to me.” 

It was the first time he’d ever said her name out loud. The realization silently crushed him, and her expression darkened slightly, but her eyes remained open and intrigued. 

“I’ve been given a mission,” he began, “and there’s nothing I can do to get out of it. But I need to warn you. Bad things are going to happen here. I can protect you, but only if you go with me.”

Her brows knitted together, wrinkling the skin on her otherwise perfectly smooth forehead. “You’re telling me this now? After all this time?”

 

_**I know everything you don’t want me to.** _

 

He released the hold he had around her waist and took a step back. He was confused, but not in the way he thought he’d be. She was acting as if this was something he should have already approached her with. As if the secret glances they’d exchanged across rooms filled with people had actually meant something all these years. As if he hadn’t been alone in his feelings for her, all that time. 

“I… I just…” He stuttered out the words and attempted to read something in her body language that would give him a clue as to why this had turned out so unexpectedly, but she gave him nothing… except her words.

“For years we’ve been playing this game, Draco. I see the way you look at me. I know you care. This is the longest conversation we’ve ever shared, but I feel like I know you better than my best friends.” She turned away and wiped a tear from her cheek with her thumb. “I’ve waited so long for you to finally pluck up the courage and tell me how you feel. I know we wanted the same things.”

 

_**You think your dreams are the same as mine.** _

 

“Wanted?” he questioned, hoping her use of past tense was a mistake.

“It’s too late, Draco. I stopped waiting a long time ago, and now… there’s no turning back.” She sucked in a deep breath and stiffened her shoulders, preparing to walk away - both from where they stood and the situation altogether. “I think I’ll always wonder what could’ve been.”

 

**_I wish you'd hold me when I turn my back._ **

 

And then she was gone. The pain and the regret riveted through his veins like a mixture of fire and ice, and for the first time in his life, he felt like nothing was worth it anymore. He was filled with anger. Anger at himself for not taking a chance sooner, but even more so, anger that he’d been so stupid to have fallen for her in the first place.

Suddenly, a hand appeared from behind the curtain and latched onto Draco’s shoulder. It was Filch, and he yelling something about an intruder, but Draco didn’t have enough care left in him to bother listening. He watched the fabric fall back in place against the wall, just like Hermione’s dress fell against her slender frame, and in that moment… he left his heart behind. 

 

**_I don't love you, but I always will._ **


End file.
